Defeat (NewRedShipping)
by LukeMCFC141
Summary: No-one had ever beaten him before. No-one had been capable of beating him at this sport- his younger sister, his friends in Johto and Hoenn... No-one was ever capable of beating him. His pride had clearly got the better of him. He stared at his hands- more specifically, the object in his hands, before looking at the girl he had done battle with... And lost to. Fluff. One-shot.


No-one had ever beaten him before. No-one had been capable of beating him at this sport- his younger sister, his friends in Johto and Hoenn... No-one was ever capable of beating him. He was the best of the best, in both Olivine City and Littleroot Town. His pride had clearly got the better of him. He stared at his hands- more specifically, the object in his hands, before looking at the girl he had done battle with... And lost to. A dropped jaw accompanied the dark, emerald green gaze that came from the black-haired teen's eyes, a shocked look conveying his feelings at the moment as he stared at his lover- that would be the blonde girl sitting beside him, arms raised in the air and laughing at her victory over him. Brendan could only watch and listen as she rubbed the victory in his face in a rather joking manner, his expression unchanging with the exception of a few quick blinks. Was he horrified that he had been beaten? Not really- it simply proved that someone was indeed better than him at this specific event, but still... Seven years of dominance and respect had just gone down the drain, as this was the occasion he had constantly thought to possibly happen, but he never imagined it happening so soon...

"Wow, Serena," The boy mumbled, a light and rather impressed tone contrasting greatly with his thoughts and feelings. Yes, his lover was indeed the former champion of the Kalos region- the two were actually quite similar, which he had discovered on their first meeting all those months ago, when he was asked by his next door neighbour- that was, his rival's father, the region's professor- to accompany the blonde girl- be her guide throughout the region, as well as attempting to find her own father. Then, after being around her for so long, the previously cold and ignorant girl warmed up to him, told him her past, why she wanted to find her father so badly... And, well, he became more gentle, more aware with the girl; he didn't treat her as harsh as he did prior. He felt sorrow for her, and was more interested in helping her and actually becoming a friend. But, back then, neither knew that it would go this deep. "You're really good at this. Actually- and I can't believe I'm saying this, but... _You're so much better than me._"  
>Hearing those words of his, the girl's victorious chanting and excited expression ceased immediately; all that remained was a soft, grey gaze with blue specks staring into his own. Oh, how she had come to love his dark green eyes- something she had not seen before, if she recalled correctly-; they were just another attractive part of this already handsome boy. Her lips dropped into a small, warming smile at his shocked expression, a hand raising itself to his cheek. After a brief moment of silence, the Sinnoh-born girl placed a tender, loving kiss onto the boy's lips, her free hand gripping the former champion's orange and black jacket. This fleeting kiss lasted but for a second; before the boy could even get a chance to return the gesture, the girl pulled away. "Brendan," She mumbled, that tone of hers he found to be rather sweet and soothing; it calmed his nerves and worries. "It's only a game. Besides..." She trailed, a teasing smirk gracing her lips, quickly matched her shifted tone. "...You should've known that I would beat you-"<p>

A surprised giggle escaped her lips as the dark-haired boy pushed her onto the floor and pressed his own lips against hers, quickly and passionately returning the gesture he had placed upon her. The TV screen illuminated the room, the two former champions too lazy to bother turning the box down. A slim, female figure with white hair holding some kind of jagged sword and a yellow-ish book in her hands took up part of the TV's screen, a tall, blue-haired male behind her pointing a sword at the two. This was the girl's character- 'Robin', she was named. And the man behind, 'Chrom'. For the first time in seven years, since he had started playing...  
><em>He had been defeated in Smash Bros. by his lover. And he couldn't care less.<em>


End file.
